cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Flash
'Physical Description' Amy stands at 5' 2", a quite small girl fro her age, but her personality makes up for the lack of height. She has sandy blonde hair that goes up to her mid-back and bright blue eyes, which some people say makes her distinctive. She has a smooth, blemish-free elfin face with immaculate features but don't be fooled by her beauty. She has a set of straight white teeth from wearing braces since she was 10 until she was 12 (just before she entered CHERUB) and sometimes wears her retainer, but refrains form it as she thinks she looked like a nerd. She has a slim body with long legs compared to her short body, which she is self-concious about. She has a bit of muscle from her CHERUB basic training, but not an awful lot. 'Background' Amy was born in London, England. From a young age, signs of a good mind were spotted and she was entered into the best schools in London. Of course, she flawlessly passed all of the tests and began life as a genius. She was sent to a boarding school in Oxford, where a large majority of the students go to top universities. there she met many friends and gained life skills, such as independence and understanding. Her parents made her stay at the school for all the holidays except Summer as she had to return to her cottage house in London, because she couldn't afford for Amy to get involved in the war that was happened in the drug world... Her parents seemed normal, until one fateful night in late Winter 2011 when a group of assassins killed her parents because of a feud between street gangs. It turned out her parents were the masterminds between one of the biggest drug trade in England and had caused a lot of trouble by selling fake coke to a dealer. Luckily, Amy was still at her boarding school in Oxford and wasn't killed by the masked gang. No-one found the bodies until 1 week after the assassination because the Richard family kept themselves to themselves. They had no neighbours and no-one who liked them much, so their bodies weren't going to be discovered. Eventually, some teenagers were hanging around the house and one of them noticed the horrible smell of decaying bodies. He smashed a windows and saw Mr Clive Richards and Mrs Margaret Richards lying peacefully on the floor with bullets in their back and head. Clive Richards had 7 bullets, 4 in his head and 3 in his back, whilst Margaret received 5 bullets, all in her back. It seemed they didn't die straight away, but eventually loss of blood, damage to back-bones and the agony they must of endured of the floor must have ended their lives. They hated people and forbid Amy from talking to her friends over holidays, we now suspect this was because of their involvement in the amount of drug dealing in England Amy was called home straight after the bodies were found, and it was there she found out about her parents real jobs, as they pretended they were interior designers. She was put in a children's home in the suburbs of London for 4 days before she was taken to Cherub. 'History' Amy finished basic training on her first go, which was a relief because knowing her she would have probably had a tantrum if she failed. Her partner was Eliis Broker, who got kicked out of CHERUB after keeping in contact with someone he met from a mission. She never liked him anyway. Amy befriended John Murphy after she finished basic training and she became his friend. She then learnt the ropes of CHERUB and became a quite popular girl. In September 2012, she went on a week mission in New York where it was her job to take down some major New York drug dealers. It was a fairytale ending with all of them jailed for a certain time and the chairman awarding her with a navy shirt. 'Personality' Amy is a bit of a brat, after being spoilt rotten by her doting parents, who were rich from their drug sales. She is known to get pretty angry if things don't go her way and people prefer to avoid her if this happens. She has a bit of a reputation for this. She is also a bit of a slut. SHe used to meet a boy with her 14 year old friends when she was a mere 11 year old. Her older friends brought drugs off him and acted like tarts around him, and she learnt off them and became the person she is today. She began to use boys for her own good and moving to CHERUB made her think the habit was gone, but unfortunately it isn't. Amy is a nice enough girl if you get to know her but has a bad side. She nows uses her fighting skills to show her angry and likes to inflict pain of people who annoy her, especially boys. 'Relationships' 'John Murphy' She dated him for a day before dumping him because she felt like she was too young (she was 13 at the time) to be dating someone. This was because she thought she was turning into her own self and wanted to stop that from happening. However, the next day she got back together with him and they dated for a while. John then cheated on her with Maria Woods and she ended her realtionshipn with him, but had a broken hand as a souvenir. 'Chris Higgins' She got off with Chris at John's and Maria's joint bowling party, but it didn't last for long and she soon broke up with him after realizing she still wanted John. 'John Murphy (again)' She was with John for about 3 weeks before she jetted of to New York and he cheated on her with another CHERUB. She then ended it with him and is now single.